The present invention relates to apparatus for the treatment of prostatitis. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for massaging the prostate gland.
One treatment for non-bacterial disorder of prostate such as chronic prostatitis and a congested prostate is the prostate massage. Some urologists believe that the most effective treatment for such prostatitis is for the doctor to massage the prostate at regular intervals. Other urologists are far less enthusiastic about this procedure, and some do not believe in it at all. To perform such a massage, the physician simply inserts a gloved finger into the rectum and strokes the prostate very gently. It serves to relieve the symptoms of chronic prostatitis by draining accumulated prostatic fluid from the glands and ducts.
Given the difference of opinion of urologists as to the need for prostatic massages, such massages can be difficult to obtain. In any event, the regular and repeated massaging of the prostate can often require frequent visits to the doctor""s office. This causes the patient to incur a considerable expense and inconvenience. As such, a need has developed for allowing an individual to carry out his own prostatic massage.
In the past, some patents have issued relating to rectal devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,753, issued on Sep. 24, 1985 to Brenman et al. describes an apparatus and method for stimulating penile erectile tissue. In this invention, a body is provided which may be inserted into the rectum of a user. The body is shaped so as to closely conform to the topological configuration of the rectum within the anal area to a site adjacent to the prostate gland. Electrical circuitry for generating a neurally stimulating electrical signal is located within the body. Electrodes, placed at particular locations on the surface of the body, apply the signal to the user. At least one of the electrodes closely contacts the prostate gland when the body member is operatively disposed, at a region or spot on the prostate gland previously determined to be sensitive to electrical stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,881, issued on Apr. 11, 1995, to Cathaud et al. describes a trans-rectal probe. This trans-rectal probe includes a probe body made of a flexible self-supporting polymer material whose degree of flexibility is designed to enable it to comply with the shape of the rectum while having substantially no compression effect on the rectum when inserted therein. The invention makes it possible to achieve accurate, safe and reliable positioning or an instrument for detection or therapeutic treatment level with the organ to be observed or treated. In particular, this device is designed for treatment of the prostate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,786, issued on Aug. 9, 1949 to H. M. Smallen, describes a prostate gland massaging implement. This implement includes a lever having an interior handle which constitutes a power arm to extend down in front of the abdomen and a substantially horizontal portion extending under the groin and offset laterally to avoid the genital organs. The implement has an upwardly and forwardly bent posterior portion which forms the work arm. This work arm extends into the rectal passage to bear across the frontal wall thereon adjacent the prostate gland. The bent portion between the horizontal and the posterior portions serves as a fulcrum point against the front wall of the rectal opening when the implement is subject to pivotal movement around this point
The present inventor has two United States patents showing devices for releasing congested prostate fluid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,950, issued on Aug. 5, 1998, describes such a device including a head having a size suitable for fitting in a human rectum and through a sphincter. The head has a size suitable for rubbing the prostate gland. A rod is connected to the bottom of the head and extends outwardly therefrom. The rod serves to position the head and guide a movement of the head as the sphincter contracts and relaxes. An abutment surface is affixed to the rod distal the head. The abutment surface contacts the perineum area and pushes up on the perineum area as the sphincter contracts. The rod is a rigid rod having a generally L-shaped or C-shaped configuration with a radius of curvature such that the head tilts toward the prostate gland as the sphincter contracts and draws the head upwardly. The head has a generally ellipsoidal shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,009, issued on Jan. 19, 1999, to the present inventor, describes an apparatus for releasing congested prostate fluid having a head with a size suitable for fitting into a human rectum and through the sphincter and having a surface for pushing on the prostate gland. A rod is connected to the bottom of the head and extends outwardly therefrom so as to guide a movement of the head as the sphincter relaxes and contracts. An abutment member is positioned on the rod opposite the head so as to push on the perineum area simultaneously with the head pushing on the prostate gland. The abutment member has a variable angular relationship with the head.
In each of these prior art patents to the present inventor, when the external sphincter contracts, the lateral pressure of the external sphincter drives the head upwardly and the rod adds pressure against the perineum area simultaneously. The power of the sphincter""s contraction is divided into one for pressure on the prostate and one for pressure onto the perineum area. Under certain circumstances, some persons have felt that the perineum pressure by this rod was strong and uncomfortable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables persons to carry out self-massages of the prostate so as to express the fluid from this congested prostate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a prostate massage apparatus which reduces the amount of pressure applied to the perineum area.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a prostate massage apparatus which facilitates the ability of the users to control the position of the head of the prostate massage apparatus within the rectum through the application of rectal pressure and sphincter contraction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a prostate massage apparatus which is safe, easy to use and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is an apparatus for massaging a prostate gland by a contraction of a sphincter comprising a head and a resistor section. The head has a size suitable for fitting into a human rectum and through the sphincter. The head has a bulbous upper portion and a tapered section extending from the upper portion. The tapered section narrows in diameter from the upper portion. The resistor section is connected to the bottom of the head. The resistor section has a tapered surface widening from the bottom of the head. The tapered surface of the resistor section has an angle of taper smaller than an angle of taper of the tapered section at the bottom of the head. The resistor section is adapted to movably hold the tapered section of the head within the sphincter.
In the present invention, the tapered section of the head and the resistor section have a total length greater than a length of the sphincter. Specifically, the tapered section of the head has a length greater than one-half the length of the sphincter. Also, the tapered surface of the resistor section has a length greater than one-half the length of the sphincter. The resistor section has a bottom with a narrower diameter than a diameter of the tapered section of the head. The tapered surface widens to a point from the bottom of the head. The tapered surface narrows from this point toward a bottom of the resistor section. The tapered surface section has an angle of taper toward the point which is greater than an angle of taper of the tapered section from the point to the bottom of the resistor section. The bottom of the resistor section has a diameter less than a diameter of the bottom of the head. A rod can be connected to a bottom of the resistor section.
FIG. 1 is a side elevational view of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is an isolated view showing the apparatus as initially inserted into the rectum.
FIG. 3 is a diagrammatic illustration showing the action of the sphincter upon the surfaces of the apparatus.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view showing the actual application of the device within a human rectum.